ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Billions (BKL)
William "Billy" Billions, formerly a minor and forgettable villain from the days of Ben Tennyson, though has grown to be quite the cunning and competence enemy for those of the future. Over the years, he has rose to the top of Bellwood's business industry and untouched by the law. Appearance Billy Billions looked as your average man in his 40's, despite the fact that he's actually in his seventies. This implied to be due to the effects of Dimension 12. Tanned skin, large forehead, and has kept the horned style of his black hair from his youth. Similar to his youth, he tends to wear indigo colored clothes, although now in form of a business suit. He attempts to reflect his wealth in form of golden accessories, i.e. gold rings, golden sunglasses. etc. He even walks around with a diamond topped cane even though he doesn't actually need it. Biography Over the years, Billy had grown up and used his intellect to rise through the business ventures of Bellwood, especially with Aliens and their technology now incorporating on Earth. It is later revealed that it is one of his companies that has been distributing Hover Boards as a common phenomena in Earth-based cities. Public business ventured aside, he also happens to be dabbling with various criminals in Undertown. It is through such that he has encountered Benjamin Levin and his friends. In between the future of the present day and the past of his youth, he had upgraded the programming of his personal android, Mazuma, granting her a "personality". Because of such, his behavior towards her has differed. Later stories would reveal that due to a failed business deal involving Fistina and her gang, that he owes her and a sum of money, and she aims to collect. He currently fears her cause of so. Personality Billy has grown from a spoiled brat to a pampered man, believing himself to be above others. He believes himself to untouched by consequence, either due to his wealth or to Bellwood's dependence on his business ventures. His above average intelligence only adds to such. Contrary to his youth, Billy has dropped his petty rivalry with the Tennyson family, believing it to have ended with Ben. He is very conceited about his own so-called genius and does not think of any long-term or even short-term consequences of his actions. Although this has lessen with age, for he is afraid of Fistina, frighten by her violent power base. His relationship with the android, Mazuma, has changed over the years. He has gone from viewing her as a bit of a tool and possession, to viewing as a significant. Justified such by claiming that he has "given a personality". Powers and Abilities Billy has a genius intellect, specializing in robotics. Capable of inventing the likes of a robotic bodyguard and a rejuvenating ray gun. Even has invented the likes of hover technology, using such to parade around Bellwood. Even claims that he is intelligent to grant "personality" to artificial intelligence, as done with his personal android, Mazuma. Due to the effects of Dimension 12, his aging is different from others. While in later years, time had resumed taking effect on him, allowing him to age, by now at a much slower rate. While he is supposedly in his seventies, his physically resembles one in their forties. He is shown to have skill in self defense. As shown when confronted with a mugger in Bellwood, his first instinct to whip out a blaster on the assailant, and has even shown that he's a decent aim with it. He does occasionally even use the diamond-topped cane of his as a melee weapon. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia *Billy's hair style is very similar to Klarion the Witch boy from DC comics. *Billy's role and new personality appears to be similar to Lex Luthor from DC comics. *Disturbingly, as a twisted homage to Billy's treatment to Mazuma in the past, Billy currently has her secondly function as a girlfriend. *Criminal rap sheet: destruction of public property, assault with a deadly weapon, various white collar crimes. Association with various criminals. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Benjamin Levin Category:Future Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Human Villains